dragonologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons
Dragons are one of the most intelligent creatures on the Earth. Dragons have been here for literally millions of years, ever since the cretaceous period. Survival was a struggle, but aquatic dragons managed to survive the impact of the object that caused the extiction of the dinosaurs. Later, those dragons evolved into the dragons we now know from fairy tales. Just recently, a large dragon carcuss was found frozen inside a glacier, along with several knights with scorched skin and armor. This discovery has only been briefly shared with the public. Scientists have been studying the body and have confirmed that it is, indeed, a dragon. (The photo of the body is to the right.) After this discovery, several things have been wondered; How did dragons fly? How could they breath fire? Are they still among us? Scientists discovered the key to the dragons flight by analyzing the internal parts of the dragon. What was found were two leathery organs that resembled a second pair of lungs. We believe these organs stored hydrogen, which is much lighter than nitrogen, which is the most common gas that surrounds us. These organs were very flexible, meaning they could expand until there was enough hydrogen to keep the dragon airborn. After creating this hypothosis, they had to find proof, and sure enough, they did. Humans, as well as all animals, have bacteria within them, that produce internal gasses as they breathe. The gasses that our bacteria produce include nitrogen, carbon dioxide, oxygen, methane, and several others. The bacteria samples found in the carcuss were unique though. Instead of producing a mixture of various gasses as we do, it produced hydrogen! So with the hydrogen, powerful chest, and large wings, the dragon is able to fly. Scientists also made a hypothosis about breathing fire. Studying the mouth of the dragon, the scientists found that the dragon had sharp teeth, similar to those of the tyrannosaurus rex, but also had molars, just like present day primates. Now the question is; Why would a meat - eating reptile need molars? Scientists scraped a shiny material from the molars and identified it as platinum. The dragon ate platinum, but why? Well, scientists combined the platinum with hydrogen, and the hydrogen went aflame. The dragon most likely ate platinum, and breathed hydrogen. When both combined, a flame ignited, and blasted from the mouth of the beast. Scientists found an answer, but kept asking. Their next question was; Why wasnt the mouth of the dragon burnt? Well, the inside was covered with a thick, bony plate. On the back of the dragons mouth, their was a bone plate that came down, separating the throat from the mouth. Crocodiles have a similar appendage used to keep water out of its mouth. Dragons probably used this to protect its throat from the flame. After all of this was answered, one question remained; Are they still with us? Well, nobody is certain, which leads us to further discover the mysteries of dragonology. Actually, the fire is usually ignited by flint and iron pyrites that the dragon keeps in a specially evolved pouch.